


Деля тело на двоих

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2019 [12]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 19:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19961596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Катастрофа, люди, вместо того, чтобы сплотиться вокруг общих проблем, стали развязывать войны за плодородные «островки жизни», только увеличивая количество жертв. Эта история двух подростков, попавших в эти экстремальные условия





	Деля тело на двоих

«Ежедневные заботы»  
Тиона сидела на окне и смотрела на темный ночной небосвод. Звёзды мерцали малюсенькими огоньками на чёрном, как смоль, небе. Тихий шорох песочных часов успокаивал и убаюкивал девушку, сжимающую в порозовевшей от прохлады руке небольшую заколку, которой она закалывала непослушные фиолетовые волосы. Девушка прикрыла свои, разные по цвету, глаза и откинула голову, касаясь ей холодной стены. Вечер был таким тихим и спокойным... Не сказать, чтобы это было редкостью, но Тиона любила такие вечера. Любила всем сердцем, ведь можно было представить, что в мире всё спокойно, и утром не нужно выходить на дежурство, можно вспомнить детство.. И Эш. Девушка покачала головой, отгоняя грустные мысли. Быстро сняв ботинки, она спрыгнула с подоконника на кровать, стараясь поскорее погрузиться в страну Морфея.  
Утро для Тионы началось рано — в полпятого утра. Как и каждое второе утро, девушка проснулась, как по сигналу, а уже через пять минут была готова сменить одного из парней на пограничном посту их небольшого городка, если не сказать деревни. Она, как и все дееспособные жители, стояла на посту через день по полдня. Как Тиона умудрялась лечь поздней ночью и встать рано утром, проспав два часа от силы, и при этом всегда быть весёлой и полной жизни — для всех оставалось загадкой на протяжении последних трех лет, которые она посвятила защите родного города.  
Девушка пулей вылетела из комнаты и, с ноги открыв дверь напротив, ворвалась к своему напарнику.  
— Эйл, подъём! — крикнула она парню, ещё мирно спящему свои положенные 10 минут.  
Парень подскочил на кровати, по его виду можно было подумать, что он проснулся от сигнальной сирены, которая оповещает о нападении, но через мгновение, подняв взгляд на девушку, он сразу переменился в лице.  
— Тиона! Сколько можно?! — Эйл был готов дать своей напарнице затрещину, но Тионе по лицу прилетело только подушкой, отчего она рассмеялась.  
— Ну уж прости, зато ты не проспал, мог бы мне и спасибо сказать.  
— Было бы за что...  
Эйл, тяжело вздохнув, встал и выключил зазвеневший будильник. Утро начиналось как всегда... Не с кофе. Он развернул Тиону лицом к двери и вытолкал её из комнаты.  
— Всё! Дай уже переодеться!  
Дверь захлопнулась за спиной девушки, послышался щелчок закрывшегося замка. Тионе наскучило стоять под дверью, и она вернулась к себе, чтобы забрать в очередной раз забытый респиратор. Конечно, дышать на улице стало намного легче, чем, к примеру, 50 лет назад, но все же было слишком пыльно и воняло газом. Он нашёлся довольно быстро. Там же, где находился каждый день, и каждый день забывался. Девушка быстро надела привычный элемент гардероба, поправила заколку, которая снова сползла с волос, и ещё немного покрутившись перед зеркалом, вприпрыжку вышла из комнаты и крикнула сквозь соседнюю дверь:  
— Я ушла без тебя, — последние слова она протянула, уже идя к лестнице на первый этаж.  
Когда Тиона собралась выходить из дома, сзади послышался знакомый топот, из-за тяжелых ботинок он был ещё громче, чем мог быть, учащенное дыхание через фильтр, а через мгновение на плечи девушке с силой упали руки обиженного напарника.  
— Ведь могла еще немного подождать! У нас ещё пятнадцать минут в запасе! Вечно ты заставляешь всех подстраиваться под себя, — стал обиженно возмущаться Эйл, но девушка знала, что он давно перестал обижаться из-за таких пустяков. Она пропустила мимо ушей все, кроме последнего.  
— А вот тут ты неправ. Не всех. Только тебя.  
Лишь взглянув в глаза Тионе, можно было понять, что она улыбается. Про эту парочку давно ходили слухи и шутки о том, что «милые бранятся — только тешатся». Но напарники на это лишь демонстративно отворачивались друг от друга и хором отвечали, что ничего между ними нет и быть не может, но такая реакция только подливала масла в огонь.  
Коротая время за разговором, они не заметили, как дошли до небольшого строения, рядом с которым стояли два парня: одному на вид было лет четырнадцать, а второму около двадцати, и оба в такой же форме. Парни отбили «пять», передавая пост другой смене, и ушли к штабу. Никто не знал, почему, но так было принято делать уже очень давно, наверное, уже не осталось людей, помнящих, что это значило и зачем делалось.  
Дежурить, как и всегда, было достаточно скучно, все темы для разговоров исчерпаны в первую же пару часов, а времени до обеда было хоть отбавляй. Наручные часы на запястье Эйла тикали будто бы медленней и громче с каждой секундой. Тиона закрыла уши руками: от такого жёсткого и громкого звука, разрывающего тишину, ей становилось плохо. Разум и самообладание словно улетучивались, у девушки начиналась паника, но она, как и всегда, старалась не показывать этого. Она прикрыла глаза.  
На её плечо легла рука, что заставило девушку вздрогнуть и обернуться, открывая уши. Эйл обеспокоенно посмотрел в лицо девушки и, убрав руку, спросил:  
— Всё нормально?  
Девушка в ответ кивнула.  
— Расскажи, откуда у тебя эта заколка? — парень указал на небольшую заколку с шестерёнкой и небольшим блестящим камушком внутри, которая держала чёлку, чтобы она не падала на глаза.  
— Эта?.. — девушка сняла заколку с волос, и чёлка закрыла левый, голубой, как у погибшей сестры, глаз. А зелёный глаз всегда немного прикрывали волосы, так что сейчас оба глаза оказались скрыты. Тиона провела рукой и убрала непослушную фиолетовую прядь с левой стороны за ухо. — Мама подарила на день рождения, — девушка сделала небольшую паузу и затем упавшим голосом продолжила, — мне и Эш... Одинаковые, — она снова провела рукой по лбу и виску, касаясь голубого глаза. — Нам тогда было шесть... А потом... — снова пауза. У Тионы резко изменилось выражение лица. Оно стало более жёстким. И уже другая Тиона оттолкнула парня и, хмыкнув, лишь сказала, — Да какая теперь разница?! — девушка зашла в маленькое строение, которое было предназначено, в основном, для ночной смены, а так же было оснащено уборной, и хлопнула дверью.  
Через пару минут она пришла в себя и в полной растерянности вышла на улицу, где стоял всё ещё ничего не понимающий Эйл. Больше этой темы они не касались и следующую пару часов стояли молча. Тиона не помнила, ни как оказалась в домике, ни как закончился их разговор, но она так свыклась с провалами в памяти, что уже перестала беспокоиться по этому поводу. Парень, в свою очередь, уже почти привык к таким её выходкам и понял, что спрашивать об этом просто бесполезно.  
Приближалось время обеда, а их смена подходила к концу.  
— Ты обиделся? — наконец спросила Тиона.  
— На что? — парень всегда делал вид, что тоже ничего не помнил, возможно, он просто боялся, что это опять повторится.  
— Ладно. Не важно. О, смотри, вторая смена идёт!  
И действительно, со стороны населённого пункта к ним приближались две фигуры: парни, примерно их ровесники. Тиона и Эйл передали пост прибывшим на место и пошли обратно, на обед.  
Взяв еду, оба заняли излюбленный столик.  
— Я голодна как волк! — сказала девушка с набитым ртом, но, что удивительно, несмотря на всю её безманерность, она ела аккуратно и ни крошек, ни капель  
супа после неё не оставалось.  
Эйл же сидел и нервно водил ложкой в тарелке.  
— Слушай, Тиона, может, пойдём гулять? — он поднял немного смущённый взгляд и посмотрел в её удивлённые и одновременно счастливые глаза.  
— Ты серьёзно?! — девушка даже немного привстала, — Я с радостью! — она перегнулась через стол и обняла парня, от чего он был, мягко говоря, удивлён.  
Эйл приобнял в ответ, но почти сразу убрал руки.  
— Сядь, пожалуйста. А то вместо прогулки тебе придётся мыть волосы.  
Девушка немного удивилась, но всё же села на место и продолжила свою трапезу, но уже немного спокойнее. Тиону будто подменили: она стала есть медленно и аккуратно, уставившись в тарелку, не поднимая взгляда, то и дело поправляя чёлку с правой стороны, что немного прикрывала зелёный глаз. Обед продолжался в тишине, точнее, тишина была только за этим столом, что удивляло очень многих сидящих вокруг, ведь все привыкли, что эта парочка всегда очень шумная, всегда о чём-то спорит, ругается или, наоборот, подкалывает друг друга и шутит. Это всегда было громко, а сейчас — ни звука. Будто затишье перед бурей. И лишь когда они уже унесли посуду и собирались выходить, Эйл остановил девушку и, убрав её чёлку за ухо, сказал:  
— Не закрывай его. Что голубой, что зелёный... Твои глаза прекрасны, — с этими словами он улыбнулся и пошёл дальше, а Тиона стояла в ступоре. К щекам прилила кровь, от чего они стали будто спелые помидоры, а в голове крутились слова, сказанные Эйлом.

«Тот день»  
Небольшой дом на окраине города. Старый деревянный дом с чердаком, откуда всегда слышатся детские голоса. Две девочки-близняшки лет шести играют в прятки. Единственное внешнее различие этих девочек — их глаза. У одной — оба голубые, а у другой — левый, как у сестры, голубой, а правый — зелёного цвета, почти изумрудный.  
Голубоглазая оторва, как всегда, где-то очень хорошо спряталась, ведь её сестра не могла найти её уже около получаса. Маленькая застенчивая девочка ходила по дому и, уже почти плача, звала сестру, но та всё не отзывалась. В этот день их мать ушла в город, а отец ещё несколько лет назад погиб, защищая родной дом, поэтому, кроме девочек, в доме никого не было.  
И вдруг запахло гарью. В доме становилось теплее и чёрный дым скопился у потолка. Девочка начала плакать. Ей рассказывали про пожары, но от этого становилось только страшнее.  
— Эш! — закричала девочка, — Эш! Выходи! Я сдаюсь. Мне страшно! — она заплакала и села на пол, закрыв лицо руками.  
В доме становилось всё жарче, уже слышался треск дерева, дышать становилось всё труднее, и малышка, захлёбываясь в слезах, выбежала на улицу, где уже начинали собираться люди, некоторые из которых несли воду, но никто не ожидал увидеть одну из близнецов, выходящую из дома. Кто-то схватил её за плечи и стал расспрашивать:  
— Эш ещё там? — но девочка лишь кивнула, она уже не могла перестать плакать.  
— Где Эш сейчас? — но она начала рыдать ещё сильнее.  
— Тиона, где Эш?! — девочка села на землю и, закрыв лицо руками, стала мотать головой.  
Она не видела, кто это был, и что делали стоявшие рядом люди, но на неё больше никто не обращал внимания.  
Пожар не успели потушить вовремя, и дом обвалился. И лишь после этого нашли тело Эш. Она была заперта в шкафу.

«Почему выжила именно ты, а не она?! Ты слабая, беспомощная! Да кому ты вообще нужна, уродина?!»  
«Она ведь из-за тебя погибла! Ты старшая, так почему такая безответственная?»  
«Да сколько можно ныть, тряпка?! Почему не ты умерла тогда?!»  
«Эш была сильнее! Она могла даже стать городским главой! А ты ни на что не способна!»  
«Она ведь была лучше!»  
«Тряпка!»  
«Ни на что не способна!»  
«Почему тогда погибла не ты?!»  
«Да что с тобой не так?!»  
«Ещё и глаза разные... Уродина!»  
«Не хочу больше тебя видеть!»  
«Неужели это правда....?»  
Тиона проснулась с криком и села в кровати, схватившись за голову. Она тяжело дышала, уставившись в одну точку, пытаясь выкинуть из головы образ из того времени, которое она надеялась больше не вспоминать. Спать после такого ей уже не хотелось, несмотря на то, что была середина ночи. Девушка легла обратно и попыталась снова заснуть, но только она закрывала глаза, воображение снова подкидывало картины из прошлого: сгоревший дом, тело сестры в шкафу, кричащую на неё мать...  
— Нет, прошу, не надо... — Тиона сжалась в комочек и, закрыв лицо руками, стала тихо плакать.  
Так и прошла вся ночь. Ближе к утру девушке удалось уснуть, из-за чего она пропустила завтрак. Для неё и Эйла это был выходной день, но даже в выходные они не спали так долго. Тиона встала ближе к обеду, но что-то в ней изменилось. Она была угрюмой и агрессивной. И даже не попросила добавки! Эйла на обеде она не встретила, но даже это её будто бы не волновало.  
Окружающие на неё смотрели с нескрываемым удивлением и беспокойством. Уже несколько лет никто не видел Тиону в таком состоянии. И лишь Эйл ещё не знал, что происходит. Он подловил девушку после обеда, когда та шла в общежитие. Она уже повернула за угол и подходила к крыльцу, когда её остановил парень. Он встал напротив девушки, не давая ей пройти, и пытался отдышаться, он явно бежал сюда. Щёки Эйла горели красным. Он выпрямился и, выдохнув, поднял глаза на удивлённую, как он думал, Тиону и выпалил:  
— Тиона, знаешь, я давно хотел сказать... Знаешь, ты мне нравишься! — сказав это, парень замер в ожидании ответа, надеясь, что его чувства не будут отвергнуты.  
— Ха?! Тиона? Ну и насмешил! Где же она? Неужели потерялась? — девушка наигранно огляделась, будто и правда ища кого-то. — Потерялась, потерялась! Но так и быть, я ей передам, — она улыбнулась и, сложив руки за спину, немного покачнулась.  
— Но... Ты ведь... — парень ошарашенно посмотрел на девушку и сделал шаг назад. Тиона, конечно, иногда странно шутила, но это явно не было шуткой.  
— Неужели ты нас перепутал? Неужели мы так похожи? Ха! Мы ведь совсем разные! Ах, да, тело-то у нас одно на двоих, как ни прискорбно.... — девушка вздохнула и убрала чёлку с правой стороны, чего Тиона никогда не делала.  
— Неужели ты... — Эйл догадывался, что с Тионой что-то происходит, но чтобы такое...  
— Ах, да, я Эш. Сестрёнка твоей глупой возлюбленной! Ой, она такая глупая! А знаешь, у неё ведь тоже есть к тебе чувства. Но... Увидишь ли ты её снова?... Она ведь такая маленькая наивная дурочка... Так и хочется сделать ей больно... Всё время ноет..... как дура! Не убить ли мне тебя, чтобы сделать ей ещё хуже?! — мимика Эш совершенно отличалась от Тионы. Она была более резкая и грубая, интонация за монолог могла измениться с десяток раз. Совершенно другой человек.  
— Эш... ты же... умерла.  
— Когда это? Ах! Тогда? Это была другая Эш! Пожалуй, ты умрёшь, но не сейчас.... Сейчас слишком рано... Я хочу причинить ей боль! Много, много, много боли! А для этого нужно подождать... ещё немного... самую капельку! И тогда ты больше никогда не увидишь свет! — с каждой фразой выражение лица Эш становилось всё безумнее, всё жёстче и насмешливее. Она ловко вытащила пистолет и выстрелила вверх, — Прощай, Эйл... — Эш мило улыбнулась и ушла в общежитие, будто ничего и не было. А Эйл остался в одиночестве стоять у входа.  
Парень сел на ступеньки и ещё минут пять пытался переварить случившееся, хоть и не очень успешно.  
На ужин девушка не явилась и никто не знал, где она, и чем занимается. Дверь в её комнату была закрыта и оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Эйл, после того, как не смог достучаться до Тионы — она очень редко закрывала дверь на замок, но сейчас был именно такой случай, — ходил буквально как дикий зверь в клетке, не зная, куда себя деть. Несколько раз за вечер он пытался выломать дверь, но каждый раз его кто-то останавливал; «Дай ей уже отдохнуть в свой выходной!» Парень не оставлял своих попыток до позднего вечера, но когда в одиннадцать объявили отбой, он был вынужден отступить и ждать до утра — до дежурства.  
Но утром никто не пришёл его будить, а ведь Тиона вламывалась к нему в комнату каждый день перед дежурством ровно за десять минут до будильника. После вчерашней выходки это настораживало ещё больше. Собравшись за пару минут, Эйл тут же направился к двери напротив и стал буквально барабанить в неё, и вскоре дверь ему открыла заспанная Тиона. Она была в мятой после сна пижаме, хотя никогда прежде не снимала форму на ночь и это знали все, да и сама она выглядела немного помятой, а от чего — остаётся только догадываться.  
— Эйл? Ты что-то хотел? — сонно пробормотала девушка, протирая глаза руками.  
Сказать, что парень был удивлён — ничего не сказать. Они просто стояли так какое-то время и молчали. Эйл — от растерянности не знал, что сказать, а Тиона в ожидании ответа. Но уже через пару секунд парень выпалил:  
— Тиона! Дежурство! Мы опаздываем! — он хотел было схватить девушку за руку и потянуть за собой, но вовремя сообразил, что ей ещё нужно переодеться. — Бегом переодеваться, а то совсем не успеем и без завтрака останемся.  
Теперь пришла очередь удивляться Тионе:  
— Дежурство? Сегодня же двадцать седьмое, а мы по чётным дням. И... Переодеваться?... — девушка удивлённо оглядела себя, у неё даже будто лицо вытянулось. Не дав парню даже шанса на то, чтобы что-то сказать, она захлопнула дверь. Из-за двери донеслось шуршание и какая-то возня. Не прошло и минуты, как Тиона, уже одетая в форму, выглянула из комнаты, — Извини, что ты видел меня в таком виде...  
Эйл не дослушав её, схватил за руку.  
— Сегодня двадцать восьмое, пятница. Уж не знаю, что с тобой произошло, но давай об этом немного позже, — он быстро кинул взгляд на часы. — Через десять минут сбор.  
Растерянная Тиона лишь кивнула, сказать ей было нечего. Мысли девушки путались и никак не хотели складываться в цельную картину: почему у неё из памяти пропал целый день, почему Эйл выглядел таким удивлённым и обеспокоенным, и почему она переоделась на ночь... и она ли это была?  
По дороге и в течение всего дежурства Эйл расспрашивал Тиону о том, что произошло вчера, и вообще о том, что с ней происходит, но девушка утверждала, что ничего не помнит и не знает, о чём он говорит. Сегодня она вела себя как обычно, хоть и немного более задумчиво, но её можно было понять.  
После обеда Тиона снова пропала неизвестно куда. Через пару часов девушка вернулась в общежитие с ворохом каких-то веток и спичками в кармане. Она криво и зло улыбнулась и постучала в дверь комнаты Эйла.  
— Эйл, можно мне войти? — сладко пропела она, как лиса из старой сказки, что рассказывают детям.  
Услышав положительный ответ, она улыбнулась ещё более зловеще и вошла в комнату, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
— Как ты думаешь, зачем я пришла? — девушка, спрятав руки за спину, незаметно достала из кармана коробок и зажгла спичку.  
Эйл пожал плечами, не отрываясь от чтения. Он любил читать, очень любил, но об этом мало кто знал.  
— Неужели ты забыл моё обещание, которое я дала тебе вчера? — она зажгла ветки, что принесла с собой, а спичку кинула на пол.  
Парень вздрогнул и немного испуганно поднял взгляд. Увидев это совершенно безумное выражение лица, он подскочил с кровати, на которую незамедлительно полетело горящее дерево. Огонь тут же переметнулся на постель, а затем и на кровать.  
— Верно, я пришла убить тебя! Ты умрёшь так же, как умерла другая я! Ты сгоришь дотла! — Эш громко рассмеялась.  
— Эш, отдай, пожалуйста остальные ветки. Огонь — не игрушка, — Эйл пытался говорить как можно спокойнее, но всё равно была слышна дрожь в голосе. Он стал медленно подходить к девушке, но та лишь засмеялась и, выбегая из комнаты, крикнула:  
— Тогда догони меня!  
Эйл совсем забыл про кровать и выбежал за Эш. Через мгновение после этого огонь проел ткань и добрался до сена, которым был набит матрас, затем огонь принялся и за деревянный каркас, а потом и за тумбу.  
Девушка оказалась быстрее. Она закидывала горящие ветки во все комнаты и помещения, что не были закрыты на замок. Так она спустилась на первый этаж и продолжила своё дело. Но самое страшное случилось, когда она добралась до медкабинета. Медсестре очень повезло, что её не было на месте. Эш распахнула дверцы шкафа и, найдя пару банок спирта, швырнула их на пол, а сама выбежала из кабинета и бросила туда два последних факела.  
Когда девушка увидела такое количество огня, у неё тут же изменилось выражение лица, теперь в её глазах читалась паника и страх, она замерла и не могла сдвинуться с места. По щекам Тионы потекли слёзы, а дым и огонь всё окружали её. И тут в тёмной пелене дыма показалась знакомая фигура. Это был Эйл. Он быстро надел на девушку респиратор, который висел у неё на шее и, взяв на руки, вынес из горящего здания. Когда они уже стояли на безопасном расстоянии, Эйл собрался с силами и сказал:  
— Тиона, я люблю тебя. Какой бы ты ни была. Ты достойна жить. Твои глаза делают тебя ещё более прекрасной, — Эйл продолжал обнимать её и говорить слова, которые ей до этого момента никто не говорил и которые были полностью противоположны словам её матери. В этот момент он дал ей всё то тепло, которого ей не хватало всю жизнь.  
Когда Тиона успокоилась, она обняла Эйла настолько сильно, насколько могла, и лишь тихо сказала:  
— Я тоже люблю тебя.


End file.
